parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathryn Zaremba
Kathryn Lauren Zaremba (born September 24, 1983) is an American writer, illustrator, surface designer, business woman, and former actress and singer. She is best known for her roles as Annie Warbucks in the 1993 musical Annie Warbucks and Lisa Leeper on Full House. Zaremba also co-starred on Bringing up Jack and The Jeff Foxworthy Show, as well as making several appearances on Sisters. Her last professional screen acting credit was the 1997 Disney television film Toothless, starring Kirstie Alley. She retired from acting and singing when she was 14. Zaremba is a graduate of Broken Arrow Senior High School. She is an alumna of Kansas City Art Institute and Corcoran College of Art and Design. Zaremba works as an illustrator and surface designer. She married Jeremy Ney in 2010 and they live in Washington, D.C., where she runs her business, Kate Zaremba Company. She also co runs The Lemon Bowl. Television and theatre credits Recordings Mini Bio Kathryn Zaremba now works as an illustrator and textile designer. After stints interning at Interview Magazine and with fashion designer Rebecca Taylor she went on to graduate from the Kansas City Art Institute in 2008 with a BFA in Interdisciplinary Art Studies. She returned to NYC as the assistant to designer Jonathan Adler in New York City. In 2010 she left New York City once again to study for her MA in Exhibition Design at the Corcoran College of Art and Design in Washington, D.C. She sells her drawings, illustrations, and textiles under the name Kate Zaremba Company. - IMDb Mini Biography By: DC Trivia In August of 1993, she played the title character in the off-Broadway production of "Annie Warbucks" at the Variety Arts theater. She has a sister named Elisabeth, who is four years older than her. Kathryn Zaremba retired from acting in 1997 after she finished shooting "Toothless". Today Kathryn's an illustrator and surface designer. In addition to running Kate Zaremba Company, she co runs The Lemon Bowl. In 2013 Kathryn Zaremba wrote her first Children's Book called "The Story of Zimbie Zooella". Kathryn was 14 when she retired from acting and singing. After retiring from acting and singing Kathryn Zaremba returned home to Broken Arrow to be a regular kid. Upon graduating from Broken Arrow Senior High School she went on to attend Kansas City Art Institution and Corcoran College of Art and Design. Episodes *"I've Got a Secret" (8.4) *"To Joey, With Love" (8.5) *"My Left and Right Foot" (8.15) *"Dateless in San Francisco" (8.17) *"We Got the Beat" (8.18) *"Michelle Rides Again" (Part 2) (crossover) (8.24) Where Is Michelle's Friend Lisa From 'Full House' Now? Kathryn Zaremba Has Started A Whole New Career Just like everyone else who grew up in the early '90s, I was obsessed with Full House ''as a kid, and basically still am. Despite ending in 1995, the show has remained in the spotlight, and now with a rumored revival on the horizon, it will probably get even more attention. The main characters on the show have all kept relatively public profiles since it came to an end, but what about the smaller characters on ''Full House , like Lisa Leeper, Michelle Tanner's friend? What is she up to nowadays? Lisa was Michelle's friend who appeared in the final season of the show. She was first seen in the episode when Michelle, Lisa, Derek, and Aaron create a secret club, and Danny accidentally mentions that he knows about it, leading Michelle to be kicked out of the club. I know, super lame move on Danny's part. Lisa, although only featured in five episodes, made a lasting impression, largely due to her unforgettable side-by-side duet with Derek, singing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart." But beyond her career as Michelle Tanner's friend — a career I still wish I was worthy of — what has the actress who portrayed her, Kathryn Zaremba, been doing? ''Annie (1993) In cased you missed those adorable vocals of Lisa, fear not, because Zaremba starred in the 1993 revival of ''Annie as the titular character. ''The Jeff Foxworthy Show (1996-1997) Zaremba starred on ''The Jeff Foxworthy Show for a year when the show transferred to NBC in 1996. She played Nettie, Matt's best friend (Matt was played by Haley Joel Osment, because Zaremba only gets to be TV best friends with the coolest people). ''Toothless'' (1997) Zaremba's final acting credit is the 1997 film Toothless, which also starred Kirstie Alley as the Tooth Fairy. Zaremba played Carrie, and yes, that's a young Kaley Cuoco next to her (and so the trend of cool best friends continues). Gallery Kathryn Zaremba/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Michelle's friends Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:1983 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American writers Category:Actresses from Oklahoma Category:American artists Category:American child actresses Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American women writers Category:Corcoran College of Art and Design alumni Category:Kansas City Art Institute Category:Living people Category:People from Broken Arrow, Oklahoma Category:Writers from Oklahoma Category:Actors Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Princesses